Pilots, air traffic controllers, airline personnel and the like routinely monitor meteorological data, reports, and forecasts to assess any potential impacts on the current or anticipated flight plan. Often, this involves manually selecting the particular meteorological forecasting product or service of interest, and then manually interacting with the selected forecasting product to focus on a geographic location of interest and select the relevant forecast information. Thus, to achieve a comprehensive understanding of the anticipated weather for the entire flight plan, a pilot must mentally piece together all the different forecasts that have been reviewed and effectively create a mental model of what the weather along the flight plan is expected to be. This can be particularly problematic when departure delays, changes to the flight plan, or other unanticipated events render the previously reviewed forecast information outdated or no longer applicable, thereby requiring the pilot to duplicate the earlier efforts to recreate the mental model of the relevant weather. Accordingly, it is desirable to reduce the mental workload of the pilot (or air traffic controller, or the like) and provide an accurate and reliable comprehensive view of the relevant weather forecast information.